


As many times as it takes

by gusurules



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, True Love, War, shieth
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusurules/pseuds/gusurules
Summary: Nie umiem oddychać powietrzem, które nie jest zmieszane z twoim zapachem.Wielka kosmiczna wojna zakończyła się, pozostawiając po sobie cmentarzysko maszyn, ludzi i istot zamieszkujących wszechświat. Rany krwawią obficie, boł atakuje każdą część ciała, a umysł woła o odpoczynek. Jednak walka Keith'a jeszcze się nie skończyła. Nie spocznie dopoki nie odnajdzie Shiro.





	As many times as it takes

**Author's Note:**

> Angst

– Shiro! – krzyczę, a zaraz potem kaszlę przeraźliwie przez wszechobecny ciężki kurz.

Rozglądam się gorączkowo po gruzowisku pełnym części zniszczonych maszyn.

– Shiro! – wołam ponownie, próbując dostrzec go wśród tego pobojowiska. Musi gdzieś tu być. Nie mógł przecież tak po prostu zniknąć. Nie tym razem. Obiecałem, że już nigdy na to nie pozwolę.

W końcu ruszam się z miejsca i zaczynam iść w przypadkowym kierunku. Trzymam się za zranione ramię, pulsujące rozdzierająco. Ledwo powłóczam ociężałymi nogami. Jestem wypompowany ze wszystkich sił. Najchętniej upadłbym teraz na tę brudną ziemię i zemdlał, żeby nic nie czuć. Ból rozchodzi się po każdej części mojego ciała. Czuję go nawet wewnątrz i w umyśle. Jednak nie mogę się teraz poddać. Moja walka nie skończy się dopóki nie odnajdę Shiro. Muszę go znaleźć.

Tyle sobie obiecaliśmy, tyle mieliśmy razem zrobić. Obiecaliśmy sobie wyścig. Jeszcze przed misją Kerberos powiedział, że gdy wróci znów się zmierzymy, a ja przysiągłem mu wtedy, że tym razem ja wygram. Mam mu pokazać jaskinie i ścieżki, które znalazłem w górach. Powiedział, że zabierze mnie nad ocean, bo nigdy go nie widziałem.

Może to głupie powody; jakieś góry, jakiś ocean, ale dla nas są one naprawdę ważne. Wprowadzają normalność w tej pochrzanionej kosmicznej wojnie. Z nim nawet zwykły park miejski jest zdecydowanie ładniejszy, z Shiro wszystko jest lepsze. A bez niego… gwiazdy przestają świecić. Stają się paskudne, bledną aż w końcu przestają dla mnie istnieć. Nikt tak pięknie nie potrafi mówić o gwiazdach, jak on. Zawsze razem patrzyliśmy w nocne niebo. Wskazywał na nie dłonią i opowiadał, tłumaczył. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w kosmosie, wśród tych milionów gwiazd, wydawał mi się być trochę zagubiony, ponieważ to nie były konstelacje, które on znał. Jednak później ten niepokój zastępowała fascynacja i aż przyjemnie się patrzyło na ten blask ciekawości w jego oczach. Z wielki zainteresowaniem wypytywał Corana o mijane przez nas planety, gwiazdozbiory i spotykane istoty. Uwielbiam w nim to, jak bardzo interesuje go wszechświat.

Uwielbiam w nim wszystko; każdą wadę i zaletę. Nawet to, że często próbuje coś przede mną zataić, abym się nie martwił, albo kiedy to on martwi się za bardzo, przez co zaczyna wyolbrzymiać. Nie przeszkadza mi to aż tak bardzo, bo to jego branie wszystkiego na siebie, ośla upartość jak i złote serce tworzą niepowtarzalnego jego. A dzięki niemu potrafię być cierpliwy. Szczególnie wobec niego.

Jednak teraz krzyczę w popłochu, rozglądam się na wszystkie strony, podążając tam, gdzie nogi mnie poniosą, gdzie wydaje mi się, że mogę go znaleźć.

„Cierpliwość wyostrza skupienie”, zawsze mi to powtarza. Nie umiem tego zrobić, Nie w tym momencie. Przepraszam.

Opieram się ramieniem o chropowatą skałę. Spoglądam na swoją ranę i krzywię się, widząc krew powoli plamiącą moje palce. Coś takiego mnie nie powstrzyma. Nie spocznę i nie zaznam spokoju dopóki go nie znajdę. Po dłuższej chwili odpycham się od kamienia i idę dalej. Wypatruję go wśród gruzu i wraków statków. Widząc każde martwe ciało, coraz bardziej ściska mnie w żołądku i mam wrażenie, że wszystko podchodzi mi do gardła. Kiedy dostrzegam białe, przybrudzone włosy momentalnie udaję się w ich stronę. Serce wali mi jak oszalałe, a w nogach odnajduję resztki sił, aby pobiec.

– Shiro! – wyrywa mi się.

Opadam na kolana tuż przy nim, chwytając go za ramiona. Jest przerażająco blady, usta ma sine, a oczy podkrążone ciemnymi plamami. Stróżka krwi spływa z niewielkiej rany na bliźnie na jego nosie.

– Shiro, proszę – mówię drżącym głosem. – Spójrz na mnie, błagam.

Po dłuższej chwili, kiedy zaczynałem tracić wszelkie nadzieje, on porusza się nieco. Wstrzymuję oddech, oczekując. Niedługo potem otwiera zmęczone, przekrwione oczy, spoglądając na mnie.

– K-Keith? – charczy cicho, marszcząc delikatnie brwi. Zaraz jednak kaszle ciężko, więc pomagam mu się unieść i oprzeć o mnie. Obejmuję co mocno ramionami.

– Tak, Shiro, tak to ja – odpowiadam z ulgą. Lustruję wzrokiem twarz mężczyzny i odgarniam brudne, splątanie kosmyki włosów z jego czoła.

– Keith, ja – zaczyna, jednak z jego ust wyrywa się jęk przepełniony bólem. Wykrzywia twarz w cierpieniu i chwyta się za brzuch. \

Z szybko bijącym sercem wpatruję się w rękę Shiro, uciskającą krwawą ranę. Czerwień szybko plami jego dłoń i skafander.

– S-Spokojnie. Zaraz… zaraz coś zaradzimy, muszę tylko… – mówię w popłochu, starając się cokolwiek wymyślić.

– Keith – szepcze, patrząc na mnie półprzymkniętymi oczami.

Powoli unosi rękę i kładzie ją na moim policzku. Momentalnie pokrywam ją swoją dłonią.

– Takashi – mówię równie cicho, co on.

Na jego usta wypływa delikatny uśmiech.

– Pierwszy raz powiedziałeś moje imię – zauważa.

– Tak, faktycznie – przyznaję z gorzkim parsknięciem.

Dostrzegam łzy zbierające się w jego oczach i coś we mnie pęka, rozdziera od środka. Czyli to naprawdę koniec?

– Coś wymyślę – zapewniam drżącym głosem. Mam wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy mi z piersi. – Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć. Obiecałem ci, że uratuję cię tyle razy, ile będzie trzeba. To nie może się tak skończyć. Takashi, proszę.

Trzęsę się cały i mam wrażenie, że zaraz wpadnę w histerię. Jak mogę być tak bezradny po tym wszystkim, co przeszliśmy? Za każdym razem potrafiłem jakoś zaradzić napotykającym nas przeszkodom, więc dlaczego teraz nie umiem mu pomóc? Dlaczego zaczynam myśleć, że to naprawdę skończy się w ten sposób. Przecież… Przecież!

– Kocham cię – mówi cicho i choć widzę, że sprawia mu to trudność, uśmiecha się szerzej.

Łzy zaczynają spływać po jego policzkach, a po chwili orientuję się, że ja też zacząłem płakać.

– Jesteś całym moim światem – wyznaję przez szloch.

Już po chwili czuję jak jego ręka wiotczeje, dlatego chwytam ją mocniej, nie pozwalając jej osunąć się a mojego policzka. Oczy mężczyzny powoli tracą blask, twarz staje się bez wyrazu.

– Ta-aka-ashi – szlocham głośno i potrząsam zwiotczałym ciałem. – Takashi! – krzyczę, jakby chcąc go obudzić. – Nie. Proszę, zostań ze mną. Błagam, nie odchodź. Jesteś moim światem. Jesteś moim wszystkim. Nie zostawiaj mnie!

Policzki mam całe mokre od łez, a moje ciało targa szloch. Wpadam w histerię, niemal krzycząc z bólu.

Przyciskam do siebie ciało Takashi’ego,   
nieskładnie błagając, aby do mnie wrócił


End file.
